


我的全部

by IamYounG



Series: Malec 特别短篇故事 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, 伤害焦虑, 温馨疗愈, 短篇, 美好结局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 这是美剧《暗影猎人》Malec CP相关的小故事。HE-人物崩坏OOC短番外-巫师忧郁心事梗（甜虐疗愈为主）
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec 特别短篇故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912159





	我的全部

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take me as I am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407043) by [DNA (Mi_YounG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/DNA). 



Alec最近莫名的感到忧心。因为Magnus这些日子看起来，似乎都在刻意避开Alec的视线。不仅如此，Magnus的笑脸上也总是挂着淡淡的忧伤。感觉上Magnus好像有很多心烦的事情，但是他都不曾向Alec吐露过什么。

每当Alec问起Magnus的时候，Magnus也总是轻描淡写的带过，表现得好像他完全没有遇到任何麻烦一样。但是，Alec总是能细心的发现到，Magnus那口不对心的伪装。Alec留意到Magnus老是处在一个郁郁寡欢的情绪里。而现在，Alec打算要找出这背后的原因。

那是某天黄昏的时分。这一天，Magnus和Alec都没什么重要的工作在身，所以他们决定呆在Magnus的阁楼里一起度过难得的休闲时光。

“嘿，Magnus。”Alec慢慢的走向Magnus。此时的Magnus正坐在客厅里的长型沙发上，而猫主席懒洋洋地依偎在Magnus的怀中。

Magnus用刻意的笑容来修饰他先前脸上那悲伤的模样。然后，他抬眼看着Alec，用询问的语气道：“怎么了吗？”

Alec微微叹气，接着惯性地坐在Magnus的身旁。“你还好吧？”

“我很好啊。你为什么会突然这么问？”

“Magnus，你要是有心事的话就直说吧！我并不是个笨蛋。这些日子，我总是能察觉到你悲伤和紧绷的情绪。是不是有什么烦心的事困扰着你呢？如果真有麻烦的话就告诉我，我看看我能不能帮上什么忙。”Alec的眼神里充满着关心。他总是随时都准备就绪，只要Magnus需要他的时候，他都一定会呆在Magnus的身边。

Magnus微微一愣，然后用那含着些许困惑却满是感动的表情，一直凝望着Alec。

“Magnus，请你告诉我好不好？就让我帮你分担一点吧！无论任何时候，只要你需要我的时候，我都一定会在这里的。不管发生什么事情，请你记着，你永远都不是孤单一个人。”Alec尝试说服Magnus，他的眼神里满是关怀和不可言喻的情感。

这时候，Magnus的脸上浮现温和柔情的笑意。他用手轻抚着Alec的脸颊，双眼不自觉开始泛红。“你对我真的是太过好了，Alexander。”

“这还用说吗？Magnus，你就是我全部的一切，你也应该晓得的。”Alec语气诚恳地说道。

听到Alec真诚的话语时，Magnus的心中满是感动，但同时也有某种无形的剧大压力将Magnus狠狠地笼罩在阴影之下。事实上，Magnus最近确实有些想太多了。当Alec向他的其他暗影猎人朋友介绍Magnus的时候，Magnus的心里总会升起一种奇怪的感觉。不知怎的，Magnus感到有些羞愧，就算是当他只和Alec单独外出的时候也是如此。当然，Magnus并不是因为拥有了像Alec这样的男友而感到羞愧。相反地，Magnus的心里有些害怕，他担心着Alec是否会不会因为拥有像他这样低阶的暗影魅族巫师男友，而感到蒙羞。

在遇上Alec之前，Magnus都在享受着自由自在，无拘无束的欢乐生活。他一直都是一个随心所欲的享乐主义者，而他也从来不曾为自己生为暗影魅族的身份背景而感到困扰。就算他们暗影魅族天生就被大部分自以为高高在上，自以为圣洁而美好的暗影猎人所鄙视，但是Magnus也不曾为此感到忧郁过。Magnus很清楚的知道，尽管他是个人类和妖魔的混血儿子嗣，但是他依然拥有纯洁善良的心。甚至，Magnus他比大部分‘自以为是神圣的Nephilim’要好得多了。毕竟那些所谓的半天使，他们之中有些人是一辈子都没干过什么值得令人夸赞的好人行为。

尽管如此，但是很多事情和想法，似乎都在一天天的渐渐改变了。当Magnus和Alec的距离越来越近的时候，Magnus知道他已经不可以再假装视而不见或逃避问题了。Magnus对他爱人Alec的那种感情，日复一日的令Magnus变得脆弱不堪。Magnus的内心着实感到害怕，他害怕有朝一日他会永远失去Alec。他成天都提心吊胆的，担心这会不会在未来的某一个日子，当Alec终于意识到他们俩之间的不同点时，Alec是否就会从此离他远去？

这也就是为什么Magnus每一天都拼命的努力着，他渴望着成为一个令Alec和Alec的家人朋友们自豪的有用之人。他希望自己可以变成一个让Alec信仰依赖，每天都缺一不可的人。Magnus努力的与Alec周遭相关的人脉建立起紧密的连系，他费尽心思，只为了让自己成为一个Alec的人生中，任其他人都无法替代他的存在。

这是因为Magnus知道，唯独只有这样，当Alec已经需要依赖Magnus到不可被替代的地步时，那么Magnus就可以少担心一些，因为这也代表着Alec不会那么轻易的就离开他。可是无论Magnus多么的努力都好，Magnus发现他所付出的一切，只为他带来疲累与心碎。日复一日的，Magnus渐渐地变成了一个猜忌多疑又没有安全感的人。不知从什么时候开始，他开始被心里头那些负面的想法和情绪给完全麻木控制了。

————————

再一次从烦人的记忆力挣脱出来回到现实。

得不到Magnus任何回答的Alec开始感到担忧了。他暗自的观察着Magnus沉默的反应，双眸里闪烁着满满的关心。Alec原本想要给Magnus一些空间，不想要把Magnus逼问得太紧。可是当Alec无意间发现有几行泪水无声从Magnus的眼角滑落的时候，被吓了一跳的Alec立刻紧张的出声追问。“Magnus？！你怎么了？快告诉我发生什么事了，请你至少说些什么吧！我是真的非常的担心你的状况！”

然而，Magnus却只是轻轻地摇了摇头，依旧是一个字也没说。猫主席似乎意识到自己的主人Magnus那悲伤的情绪，还有Alec焦虑的心情。所以之后，猫主席用他的头轻轻地搓揉着Magnus的手，想要以自己的方式安慰Magnus。

“Magnus，请你跟我说说话吧！”Alec开始变得心急起来了。

Magnus深吸了一口气，不过却依然没有答复任何一个字。当Magnus和Alec在一起的时间越长，Magnus就感觉越来越压力。Magnus他是真的害怕Alec总有一天会厌烦自己。Alec一直以来都是个善良的好心之人，他总是关怀着身边的每一个人，为人也是非常的有责任感。但是……就算是如此好的一个人，像Alec这样子完美的男人，难保也总会有一天开始厌恶他，然后不想要再和自己继续走下去的吧？这些日子，Magnus总是不受控制的如此胡思乱想。

终于，Magnus用他颤抖的唇轻声说了句。“求你告诉我，你保证永远都不会离开我……”

“我当然永远都不会离开你！Magnus，你怎么会这么说呢？究竟发生什么事情了？”

Magnus又一次摇了摇头。“没什么。”

“不要再骗我了！你一定对我隐瞒了什么，要不然你为何会看起来如此悲伤？”Alec开始不耐烦起来。他语气急促地继续追问，道：“Magnus，你就老实的告诉我吧！你必须跟我说，这样我才能帮你啊！”

Alec动作轻柔的拭去Magnus脸上的泪水。“是不是因为我？是不是我无意间做了什么让你不开心的事情？”

“不，这些都跟你没有关系。Alexander，你对我已经非常好了。”

“如果不是这样子的话，那究竟是怎么一回事？”说真的，Alec想破脑袋却依然得不到任何解答。他不明白自己到底忽略了什么重要，究竟是什么原因导致Magnus变成这个样子？

Magnus轻轻地叹气，之后他便把头转向另一边，刻意避开Alec的灼热视线。过了一阵令人难受的沉默后，当Alec以为Magnus不会再对他说些什么的时候，Magnus却突然用低沉的嗓音缓缓开口道来。“一直以来，你对我都很好。可是也因为这样，我开始感到害怕，担心你是否有一天……很快就会离开我了。”

“你怎么会有如此奇怪的想法呢？就因为我对你很好，你还担心着我是否会不会离开你？噢，Magnus，你给我听好，这是绝对不会发生的事情！知道吗？我是绝对不会丢下你不管的。”Alec用坚定的语气给予保证。

“你毕竟是暗影猎人……你难道就不曾因为拥有像我这样的恶魔之子男朋友而感到羞愧吗？真的就连一次感到后悔或沮丧，这样子的想法都没有吗？”

“Magnus，你是不是疯了？没错，你一定是发疯了才对！要不然你也不可能会有这种古怪的想法！”Alec生气的语调里显得十分严肃。在听到Magnus的说法后，Alec他看起来是真的动怒了。他真的无法理解为什么Magnus会有这种奇怪的想法！

“Magnus，你给我仔细听好了。我真的很不喜欢我刚才听到的内容，所以请你铭记于心，从此之后都不准你再说类似的话了！以后都不准你再提起这件事情！”被怒气冲昏头的Alec不受控制的提高了声量，就连语气也变得十分冲动。

Magnus的泪水决了堤似的一直往下掉。内心委屈的他开始失控，无助的抽泣着的他看起来就像是一个被抛弃的无辜孩子一般。Alec见状后，只感到内心阵阵发疼。重重地叹了一口气后，Alec懊悔地立刻张开双臂，然后把Magnus给揽进怀里。这让原本呆在Magnus手上的猫主席决定挣脱出主人无力的手指，然后从沙发上跳下，打算让两位主人自行解决他们的问题。

“我真的很抱歉，Magnus，我无心对你大吼大叫。可是，我必须让你知道我是真的感到生气了，因为你如此的小看你自己。你知道吗？你是这世上最棒的人了，我真的为拥有像你这样的男友而感到骄傲和荣幸。你可知道？对我来说，你真的是一个非常奇特的人，浑身都充满令人欲罢不能的魔力呢！这样特别的你，让我爱上了关于你所有的一切！”

“这是真的吗？”

“当然是真的！我爱你，因为你是Magnus Bane，也因为你就是你。”

“我一直努力的想要作出改变，希望能成为一个更加好的人，一个更适合你的人。可是到后来我才发现，这样子做真的好累也好辛苦……我甚至开始感到迷惘，我迷失了我自己，也不知道我变成了什么样子……我已经开始慢慢地变得不像我自己，变成一个就连我自己都不认识的人了。”Magnus这会儿总算老实的说出内心的感想。

Alec闻言后，冷不防的瞪大双眸。这下子，他总算迟钝的明白Magnus到底发生什么事情了。老实说，Alec从来都没有想过Magnus为他做的改变。他不曾想过，原来Magnus暗地里一直都在悄悄地为他努力，甚至还用心良苦的一直尝试作出改变，只为了能讨好他，然后成为一个对Alec来说更好的男朋友。

“Magnus……”Alec不自觉地发出叹息，泛红的双眼也被泪水盈眶。

“我真的感到很抱歉。我是真的已经非常努力了，可是我还是一个非常失败、一个对你来说是不合格的男朋友……”

“Magnus，不要再胡说八道了。你从来都不是一个失败的男朋友！对我来说，就像我刚才跟你说过的，你一直都是最棒的！我才是那个应该要跟你道歉的人。真的很对不起，因为我一直以来都忽略了你的感受，我从来也没有发现原来你一直都处在如此没有安全感的状态下。真的很抱歉，因为我的过度自信和无知，让我一直认为你跟我在一起的时候，从来都不会感到如此彷徨无助。”

“不，这些并不是你的错。Alexander，这些事都是我一个人引起的。我才是那个需要道歉的人！这些都是我的责任！”

Alec轻轻地摇了摇头，然后柔声道：“Magnus，我爱你，并不是因为什么其它的原因。我爱你，就只是单纯的因为你是你而已。你并不需要作出任何的改变！就请你尽情的做自己。我必须再次强调，我会永远都爱着你的。Magnus，你根本无法想象你在我的生命里扮演着多么重要的角色。若是失去了你，我真的会无法存活的。这一点，我要你清楚的知道，也请你永远都记在心里头！”

说完话后，Alec俯身向前，深情地轻吻Magnus的唇瓣，想要安抚Magnus不安的心。待他们俩的嘴唇分开后，Alec又一次对Magnus许下永恒的诺言。

“我以天使之名起誓，我，Alexander Gideon Lightwood发誓将会陪伴着Magnus Bane，永远也不离开他。我会永远都爱着他，给他最好的一切！倘若我食言的话，我愿意承担一切后果和来自天使们的惩罚……”

“不要！”Magnus用指尖快速地阻止Alec准备继续说出口的话语。“请不要再说下去了……”

“那么你现在觉得怎么样了？你总算愿意相信我了吗？你能感受到我的真心吗？”Alec轻抚Magnus的头发，接着又继续说道：“Magnus，你对我来说真的十分重要。以防万一，要是你还是不知道的话……我想我必须再说明多一次，这样才能清楚地让你知道。你是我生命中最重要的一部分，不可或缺，也无法替代。这下子，我对你的心意……你能明白了吗？”

Magnus默默地点了点头。

“所以，请你永远都不要说自己是一个失败的男朋友了，也请你不要再为了讨好我而作出任何改变。Magnus，我会接受全部的你，就像你愿意接纳我的全部一样。”

Alec总算露出了笑容，然后低头又再次吻上了Magnus的唇。深情款款，热度不减。就这样，两个大男人最后依偎在沙发上，然后脸上挂着浅淡的笑容，安稳地相拥入眠。

现在，Magnus终于能够了解了。  
原来爱情并不是关乎你能为了谁而作出多少的改变，以为这样就能够拉近彼此的距离。事实上，这样子的方法只会让彼此的距离越来越远。总结就是，唯有全心真意的接纳，才能让两个人彼此的心之距离越来越近。而不是盲目一味地独自瞎付出，为对方不断的作出无结果的改变。

【全文完】


End file.
